This invention generally relates to compressed air systems, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for separating water condensate from a water/oil condensate mixture collected during operation of a compressed air system.
Atmospheric air is used as an air source for most compressed air systems. All atmospheric air contains some amount of water vapor which will begin to condense into liquid water in the compressed airstream when the compressed air cools to a predetermined temperature.
During the compression of air, heat is generated. To overcome the detrimental effects of the heat, and to lubricate various compressor elements, lubricating oil is introduced into the compressor at predetermined locations. Downstream of the compressor, a heat exchanger, such as an aftercooler, is typically employed to cool the compressed air, which thereby condensates any water or lubricant vapors present within the compressed airstream.
It has long been recognized that it is desirable to "dry" compressed air before its use by an object of interest. In this regard, typically moisture separators, air dryers, and filter assemblies are employed in the compressed air system to remove any entrained liquid water and oil droplets from the compressed airstream. The liquid water and oil which are removed from the compressed airstream typically are collected at predetermined desired locations within the compressed air system, such as in a moisture separator tank, for example, or at various other locations in the compressed air system, such as in the aftercooler, for example. This condensate mixture (effluent condensate) is typically not re-usable by the compressed air system. Accordingly, to date the effluent condensate has been removed from a respective compressed air system for hazardous waste disposal.
As should be understood, the costs associated with the disposal of a predetermined volume of liquid hazardous waste are extreme, and these costs are increasing. Presently, the volumes of effluent condensate which are removed from compressed air systems are primarily composed of non-toxic water. Accordingly, the costs associated with the hazardous waste disposal of effluent condensate may be significantly reduced by removing the water present therein, to thereby reduce the total volume of effluent condensate to be disposed. Present compressed air systems do not provide for a simple and efficient means for removing the water from a volume of effluent condensate to thereby reduce the total volume of effluent condensate to be disposed.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present compressed air systems. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.